


Welcome Home

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Malec Fluff, so fluffy you may die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec hasn't returned home from a mission, and Magnus is worried.</p><p>Sweet, simple fluff with worried!Magnus and his reckless boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Alec was late. He was often late home, but he always called Magnus to let him know he’d be late. And he was far too late. Magnus had been pacing in their living room for an hour now, Chairman watching him almost judgingly.

“What?” he snapped at the cat. “I can’t be worried about him?”

The cat blinked slowly at him.

“Yes I know he’s a capable Shadowhunter and can take care of himself but he’s still just one Shadowhunter! What was Jace thinking, sending him by himself?!”

Chairman meowed pitifully. Magnus sighed.

“You’re worried too huh? This is what I get for being in love with a Shadowhunter – constant anxiety. I’m going to have a stroke one of these days.”

He went back to his pacing. Alec could have gone back to the Institute out of habit, or to clean himself up before coming home – he often did that so as to not worry Magnus so much on the days where he’d gotten covered in blood or some such thing. But he would have told Magnus. He considered calling Jace to yell at him. Or calling Clary to ask for advice on how to deal with this kind of stress, after all she dealt with it all the time with Jace. It burned him that Magnus couldn’t come with Alec on his missions, but it made sense. Alec loved him, he’d be a distraction, and Magnus was no born fighter, he’d slow Alec down. It didn’t mean he had to like it just because he understood.

He hated this. He hated waiting. He hated not knowing where his lover was or if he was safe. He hated the feeling of being utterly useless. He sighed. Never before had someone given him so much anxiety, and dammit if Magnus wasn’t the biggest masochist for keeping Alec in his life. The idea of being physically separated from Alec caused Magnus pain, so when they were together Magnus barely let go of him, always needing to be physically touching the boy in some way or another. He was in so deep and he couldn’t care less. As frightful as moments like this were his love for Alec was worth the pain he went through on a daily basis.   

Magnus heard the door open and shut, and snapped his head up to see Alec wearily putting his coat on the rack by the door.

“ _Alexander_!”

Alec was then assaulted by a blur of colour and glitter, and suddenly the warlock was clinging to him like he were dying. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him close and pressing his lips into his hair. He noticed Magnus was shivering.

“Darling are you alright?” Magnus asked, reluctantly loosening his grip on the Shadowhunter so he could look up at him, eyes filled with concern.

“I’m alright Mags,” Alec said soothingly. “I would have called you but my phone sort of got destroyed.”

“But you’re okay? You’re not hurt?” Magnus tugged Alec away from the wall and skirted around him, eyes darting in all directions to detect any injuries.

“I’m okay, I promise.” Alec chuckled at Magnus’ hovering. “Not a scratch on me.”

Magnus sighed in relief and slipped his arms around Alec’s waist again, burying his face into his chest. Alec resumed holding Magnus against him, murmuring reassurances and gently stroking his back. He knew Magnus panicked very easily over these things, so he would _not_ say anything about his slight concussion, or the shoulder that had been dislocated and popped back into place by Jace at the Institute. A meow distracted him, and he looked down to see Chairman rubbing against his leg. He let go of Magnus to reach down and pet him, the cat purring and pressing its head into his hand. Magnus smiled softly.

“He was worried about you too,” he said.

“Magnus he’s a cat,”

“And he loves you.” Magnus pointed out. “More than he loves me it seems.”

Alec snorted. “How could anyone love me more than you?”

“I do,” Magnus said gently.

Alec sighed, and smiled up at Magnus. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Magnus smiled.

Alec stood up, and Magnus couldn’t resist reaching up to cup his cheek, and pull him down for a kiss. Kisses with Magnus were like magic, that’s the only way Alec could describe them. They made him tingle from his head to his toes and filled him with warmth like he’d never known. The taste of Magnus was something unique, the scent of him was intoxicating, the feel of him pressed up against Alec addictive. Magnus always smelled like sandalwood and vanilla, and a scent that Alec could never quite name, a sharp sort of metallic smell associated with magic that always lingered around the house. He could never name the taste of his lips, but whatever it was he never tired of it, and he always wanted more of it. To Alec in this moment, Magnus was everything in the universe and the only thing that existed. He smiled, knowing Magnus felt exactly the same way about him, all the time.

“You seem happy,” Magnus commented as he pulled away.

“Shouldn’t I be?” Alec smiled. “I feel like any man that has a welcome like that should be happy.”

Magnus chuckled. “You’re impressed by my worrisome hovering? Darling you are allowed to have standards you know,”

“And my standard is you Magnus,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ forehead lovingly.

Magnus hummed in amusement. “Well, that’s quite the challenge to follow for everyone else in the world,” he mused.

“I don’t want them anyway,” Alec whispered. “I have everything I need right here.”

He felt Magnus shiver at that. He took a sharp breath in through his nose.

“Alec darling, you really have _no_ idea what you do to me when you talk like that,” he purred.  

“Good things I hope?” Alec smirked devilishly.

Magnus laughed. “Only good things,” he promised. “But I think that’s what you were going for. Are you coming to bed? It’s late.”

“I will, after I clean up properly I’ll join you.” Alec said.

Magnus nodded. “Don’t leave me waiting too long Alexander, I’ll miss you.”

He slipped out of Alec’s arms and down the hallway to their bedroom, while Alec headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, Alec changed into some slacks and a black sweater and headed for bed, Chairman slinking into the room to sleep at the foot of their bed, as usual. Alec was grateful to slip into the covers and rest his aching body, and even more grateful when Magnus rolled over and pressed his body against his, winding himself around Alec so they fit together like a jigsaw.

Magnus rested his head in the crook of Alec’s neck, and the Shadowhunter shivered at his breath running over his skin. He winced slightly as he turned his head to look down at Magnus, his head not appreciating the movement. Magnus glanced up at the intake of breath, concern immediately clouding his expression.

“Are you in pain Alexander?” he asked quietly.

There wasn’t any point in lying to him. He sighed.

“It’s just my head. Got knocked about a little bit.”

Magnus frowned, and reached up to press his fingers to Alec’s temple. He shimmied his body upwards so he was leaning over Alec, and pressed his lips to his temple, fingers splaying over Alec’s hair and caressing through it gently. Alec felt Magnus’ magic being poured out from his fingertips, soothing his headache and healing his concussion. Magnus’ other hand made its way to Alec’s previously injured shoulder, and though it didn’t hurt very much, Magnus’ magic detected the injury, and he went about healing that too. He hadn’t wished to worry Magnus, and he didn’t like it when he used his magic on such trivial things that could heal themselves in time, but Magnus liked to look after him that way. When he was finished, Magnus leaned down and kissed him.

“All better?” he asked.

Alec nodded. “I feel bad, you’re always healing me with your magic. Doesn’t it tire you?”

Magnus smiled at him adoringly. “My darling I will never tire of healing you, and no matter what it may do to my strength I will never shirk my duty to keep you safe and protected when I can. I can’t help in many other ways so let me do what I can to look after you,”

“Magnus you help me in plenty of ways. Being there at all is certainly a big thing,” Alec said.

Magnus giggled. “I’m glad you think my mere presence is of such benefit my love.”

“It is. I can feel myself getting better just by being near you,”

Magnus snuggled into Alec’s chest, a wide grin on his face. Alec took to stroking his fingers through Magnus’ dark hair. He loved to do this, it wasn’t often that Magnus let his hair go without its usual products and let Alec’s fingers have their way with it. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him even closer, and kissing the top of his head.

“Goodnight angel,” he whispered.

Magus smiled against his chest. “Goodnight darling,”    


End file.
